Scarlet to Sky
by anastasia 1234
Summary: What if, in those moments that Zelda learned that Impa was indeed the Shadow Sage, the burden was heavy to bear that the closest one to family she had left was to never be seen again? Link was a witness to the Sheikah warrior's emotional distress, and it just so happened that in her sorrow, a glimpse of her spell had worn away the crimson color of her eyes?


_I don't own anything._

_Thanks for reading this short little one shot! Enjoy :)_

_-Anastasia_

* * *

_Scarlet __to__ Sky_

Link could only watch as Sheik looked at him with expectant ruby eyes. It was the most childish, the most revealed emotion to have ever shown in those crimson orbs. And he could barely find it in him to crush that gleam.

"Sheik. She had to leave...being a sage means..."

He watched with a thrumming chest as the glint of naïve hope withered in her eyes, shoulders marginally dropping as her lashes blinked blankly. Slowly, she turned, arms protectively crossing over her chest as her back was facing him like a wall that shot all her emotional and mental barriers up at once

"I see." Her voice was coarse, throat tightened from concealed emotions that threatened to release like a dam.

The green clad hero took a hesitant step forward, concerned for his shadow's well being. He realized, with a stinging sensation, that Sheik now remained as the last of the Sheikah tribe. Gingerly, he reached to tap her shoulder, but stopped just an inch away when he noticed a slight tremble in her body.

Sky blue eyes widened in horror. Was Sheik...crying?

Overwhelmed with worry, he ran around to face her front, only for her head to turn away; cropped blonde bangs falling in front of her eyes as a hand remained covering her mouth.

"Sheik? Are you...okay?" To his own ears, the answer was blatantly obvious, and the question foolish to even bother asking.

Still, she remained facing away from him, yet a soft whimper escaped her lips. A few incoherent words leaked through her fingers as her body shivered in stifled sobs.

Link frowned in care. "Hm?"

And the trembled words that reached his ears tore at his heart.

"She...she was all I had left."

It was with this revelation that her composure was shattered, and she fell to her knees with both hands clasped over mouth as she quivered in her cries.

"I'm...I'm all alone..." Sheik gasped out, as her resolve fell into complete wrecks of tears.

Link crouched to her side and enveloped her into his chest, cradling her closely as she shook with sobs. "Sh, Sheik. You're _not _alone. I'm here." He coaxed quietly against her neck as she slowed her cries to soft whimpers. "I'll be here with you Sheik. We'll get through this together, I promise."

With his gentle words beckoning her from disarray, she pushed away from his chest and clutched her knees, head remaining down as she shook her head. He voice was but a whisper. "Do not make promises you may not be able to keep, hero. You know not of what you speak."

The hero frowned, frustrated at his friends cynical nature and utter hopelessness. Gripping either of her shoulders, he squeezed them aggressively, his sky blue orbs piercing her through and through, begging for her to meet his gaze. "Sheik, I will _not _break this promise! I wouldn't lie!"

"It is my _own _lies that haunt me!" she pushed him back and yelled with such force that he stared wide eyed at her sudden lack of control. But it was then that he finally met her stare as her head rose to look at him with tear brimmed eyes, only they were not as they once were.

Once a solid scarlet iris, now churned an electric blue that surged like a storm. His mouth gaped in a silent gasp at this new circumstance, as he remained rooted, planted with his bum to the earth as he stared in surprise.

Those eyes...they were just like...

In a sudden oath of will, Sheik shakily stood, peering down at him as her limbs forced with rigid movement, brought forth her lyre. "I..." she swallowed harshly. "I shall now play to you the Requiem of Spirit. When you awaken the last Sage, I will find you again."

Her fingers strummed a rushed tune before she hurriedly put it away and turned to run, like a cheetah, her posture coiled to pounce in escape.

Panic seized Link as dawning had finally clicked upon his face, and he stumbled to stand, crying out as he crawled. "No! Wait!"

But it was too late, for in a flash of blinding light, the lithe figure of the Sheikah warrior was gone, and only the hero's whispered words were left to the wind.

"My Princess..."


End file.
